Can't Tame Me
by AbCDoReMi123
Summary: Miley's Dad thinks she's too much of a Diva, so he secretly flys her off to a small little town in Northern Ireland where she meets a troubled 12 year old girl which she thinks she can change. Rated T for swearing in later chappys O


**Yeah, so I had this idea for a fic, where Miley comes to live with me for awhile.**

**Oo Yes I am 12! *goes all defensive* Don't kill me because of my under-age-ness! I'm 13 in April =]**

* * *

12 year old Lauren Henry winced as she felt the skinny jeans hug her legs.

_God, these things are so tight, why do people even wear these?_

After a long struggle, she managed to pull them off and with a growl she threw them against the wall.

_Now to find some real jeans..._ she thought, going over to her chest of drawers.

16 year old pop-sensation Hannah Montana sighed.

This was the third limo she'd switched to in one night.

"Stalkers, they're creepy, but nice to know I have _'eager'_ fans"

She cringed. That hadn't came out right.

Lola Luftnagle rolled her eyes. "Y'know, It would be easier if you took a normal car instead of a limo."

Hannah raised an eyebrow at Lola. "Without all the luxuries? No way."

"You sound spoiled."

"_Wha-_ I do not!"

"_ 'Without all the luxuries?'_ Puh-lease, Miley."

Hannah shrugged. "I just like my comforts."

Lola rolled her eyes again. "So does everyone. You just sounded snobby, that's all."

Hannah frowned at Lola. "Bubblegum hair _say what_?"

Lola narrowed her eyes. "Bubblegum hair?"

"Lilly, look at your wig, it's blue."

Lola's eye were still narrowed. "True." she muttered.

Hannah smirked. "Anyhoo, snobby?"

Lola shrugged. "What I meant was kinda like a diva."

Hannah looked at Lola in disbelief. "Diva?"

Lola laughed. "Miley, you got into a shoe-fight with Tyra Banks. How can that not be being a diva?"

Hannah glared at Lola. "She started it."

Lola raised an eyebrow at Lola. "Sure."

Hannah was still glaring. "Where you there?"

Lola looked blank. Defeated. "No."

Hannah grinned in triumph. "Y'see. I'm not a diva."

There was silence until the limo arrived at Miley's house.

"Thank God we didn't have to switch any more limos." Miley said as she pulled off her wig in her Hannah closet.

"Tell me about it. I think Oliver was following the first two." Lilly called to her, from Miley's room.

"Then it's a good thing we switched, ain't it?" Miley called back, coming out in her pyjamas.

"When are you gonna tell him?" Lilly said quietly.

Miley snorted. "Never. That boy can't keep a secret. Besides, he's in love with me! Not Miley, but Hannah! Just think how much that'd crush him..."

"Miley, he's your best friend, seriously, the longer you keep it from him, the longer it'll hurt when you do tell him."

Miley bit her lip. "You're right. Maybe I sh-"

"Miley!" a faint shout was heard from downstairs.

"Comin' Daddy!" Miley walked out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

Robby Ray had a serious look on his face. "Miley, we need to talk."

Jackson walked into the room. Miley pointed. "He did it, I saw it with my own eye, Daddy I swear!"

Jackson glared at Miley. "Gutless."

"No, neither you or Jackson did anything. But I am talking about you."

Miley sighed. "Go on."

"Well, I've noticed lately, Hannah and Miley, have started to get very...demanding."

Miley looked confused. "Whaddaya mean?"

"What I mean is that you are treating everyone like servants."

Miley looked shocked. "Am not! How could you say that?"

"Hannah has to have a limo, Ha-"

"Hannah's a popstar, It keeps up the image." Miley butted in.

Robby nodded. "Yeah, I know. Hannah has to have 6 encores when she knows it's a school night. Hannah has to have celebrity boyfriends when there's perfectly good gentlemen in Malibu. Ha-"

"Slow down there cowboy. First of all, those fans were practically begging, I had to give in. And Jake wasn't a celebrity, he was just a dude on a Zombie TV show."

"Good points." Robby said sarcastically. "What I'm sayin' is that Miley and Hannah have both become demanding divas."

Miley glared. "You're just like Lilly."

Robby sighed. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad, it's just that I think you need to take some time off Hannah and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, What?! Take time off Hannah? Are you nuts? They'd think she dissapeared. And then when she re-appears, there'll be questions." Miley retorted.

Robby shrugged. "It's not my choice to make, bud. You just make whatever choice you feel."

"I will. And my choice is that I'm going to that concert in New York tommorow night."

Robby shrugged again. "Fine, If that's what you wanna do, fine." he went upstairs.

Miley stared after him. "He's like a bad fortune cookie." she muttered to herself.

On the flight to 'New York'

Miley woke up suddenly when a loud voice boomed; "Please put your seatbelts on, we are landing soon."

(A/N: I don't know whether you need to put your seatbelts on when a plane is landing, because I've never been on one.)

Miley sleepily looked to her side for the seatbelt and clicked it into place. She looked at the windows with the blinds on them.

"Why are they covered?"

Robby Ray coughed beside her. "Uh, just the sunlight up here, it's a little bright."

Miley nodded, not quite believing him.

The plane suddenly tipped downwards slightly, and continued going downwards for a few minutes until it straightened up as it landed.

Miley grinned and hurried over to the door.

She flung it open. "Hello New York!" she paused, and tugged off her sunglasses.

She was staring at a sign that said; 'Derry Airport' (A/N: I think Derry has an airport! Please tell me if it doesn't have one.)

Miley's jaw dropped.

This wasn't New York.

This was Northern Ireland.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Not a happy Hannah =O**

**Will be updated soon =]**

**Review, make my lazy butt happy.**


End file.
